


Please Wake Up, The Beeping of This Stupid Cardiograph is Driving Me Nuts

by itsmespooky



Series: mcyt oneshots! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coma, Family Dynamics, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hospital, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Unhappy Ending, descriptions of auto pedestrian accident, descriptions of injuries, hospital stuff i am warning you, its short but it hurts trust me, they're all concerned, this is not a happy story, tommy is not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmespooky/pseuds/itsmespooky
Summary: √v^√v^√v^√v^Wilbur watched the cardiograph intently as it repeated the same pattern for the seventh hour he'd been sitting in the uncomfortable chair.√v^√v^√v^√v^The boy looked so unnervingly peaceful lying asleep on the bed, baby blue eyes shielded from the bright whites of the hospital room by the thick quilt of unconsciousness. Wilbur had to make an effort not to notice how deathly pale the boy looked; had to force himself not to stare at the bandages fastened around the boy's head and the casts encasing his broken arm and leg.√v^√v^√v^√v^
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: mcyt oneshots! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005312
Comments: 17
Kudos: 209





	Please Wake Up, The Beeping of This Stupid Cardiograph is Driving Me Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, looks like I'm hurting Tommy again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Don't hurt me please-

Wilbur watched the cardiograph intently as it repeated the same pattern for the seventh hour he'd been sitting in the uncomfortable chair. 

Phil had left a bit earlier to pick up Techno from the airport, the latter had decided to fly in after hearing the news of his youngest brother's current condition.

The boy looked so unnervingly peaceful lying asleep on the bed, baby blue eyes shielded from the bright whites of the hospital room by the thick quilt of unconsciousness. Wilbur had to make an effort not to notice how deathly pale the boy looked; had to force himself not to stare at the bandages fastened around the boy's head and the casts encasing his broken arm and leg. 

Wilbur looked from Tommy's face back to the cardiograph, tired eyes scanning for a change in the pattern. Phil was due to return soon with Wilbur's eldest brother and some kind of lunch.

This wasn't fair; to Tommy, Phil, Techno, or Tubbo. Tommy had so much life left to live, _how could something like this happen?_

Wilbur's eyes began to water, the sharp sting of keeping them open for so long stabbed at him like tiny knives, but he didn't dare blink. He heard the door open, but didn't look away from the machine.

"Will." Techno's soothing, flat tone broke his concentration. 

Wilbur was up in almost an instant, wrapping his arms tightly around Techno and burying his face in his brother's shoulder. As soon as his face was hidden he broke into tears, sobbing into the fabric of his brother's soft, red jacket. 

"Will, it'll be okay," Phil's voice sounded gently from behind Wilbur, "he's going to wake up."

"Yeah." Techno's voice didn't hold the same hopeful tone as Phil's; if anything, Techno's voice sounded unsure, but Wilbur couldn't blame him.

After Wilbur had calmed down enough to free Techno from the hug, they were all sat by Tommy's side, Phil in the chair that Wilbur had been occupying earlier, and Techno and Wilbur sitting on the cold linoleum floor beside him.

Wilbur had fallen asleep on Techno's shoulder, and, even though Techno was slightly annoyed by it, the dark circles under Wilbur's eyes seemed to tell him that this was the first time he'd slept since the accident had even happened. Techno's free arm was reached upwards, holding Tommy's strangely still hand gently in his own. 

"Have you told Tubbo yet?" Techno broke the silence, looking up to the blond man sitting in the chair.

Phil nodded.

"He's coming tomorrow, I'm meant to meet him at the train station a bit before noon."

Techno nodded at the response, tuning out the rest of the world in exchange for listening to Wilbur's steady breathing and the distant sound of the _beep-beep_ of the cardiograph.

* * *

Tommy let out a soft sigh as he pulled his phone from his pocket. It was rainy out today and he had forgotten his umbrella at home, so he'd have to hurry back before his backpack, and him of course, became soaked.

He opened Discord, shooting Tubbo a quick message.  
  


**TommyInnit** _Today at 4:46 PM_

Hey big T, you up for some gaming later?  
  


He set his phone to vibrate and stuffed it back into his pocket, pulling his thin jacket a bit closer around himself as he approached the first of two intersections he had to cross to get home. He stopped at the edge of the pavement, watching the cars drive by and bolting across the street once he was satisfied with the slight break in traffic.

_He hated crossing the busy roads._

He retrieved his phone from his pocket after feeling the vibrating _buzz_ on his hip.   
  


**Tubbo** _Today at 4:52 PM_

sure man

will you stream?  
  


Tommy paused, _would he?  
  
_

**TommyInnit** _Today at 4:54 PM_

Yeah, I think I will

**Tubbo** _Today at 4:55 PM_

cool souds like a plan  
  


Tommy smiled at Tubbo's mistake, stuffing his phone back into his pocket and focusing on the intersection ahead of him. There seemed to be another break in traffic seeing as there was an astounding lack of cars on the road, so he stepped forward, crossing the street and letting out a sigh of relief. He only had two more backroads to cross and then he'd nearly be home.

He smiled at his neighbor, whose dog walking path always crossed his route home from school, offering her a small wave. He stepped out to cross the street and froze in his tracks as a car barreled around the corner seemingly out of nowhere.

Every muscle in his body willed him to move because he knew the car wasn't going to be able to stop fast enough, but he was frozen in place as he stared at the car coming straight at him. 

All Tommy heard was a shrill screech before there was impact and then darkness.

* * *

Wilbur held Tubbo's hand the entire walk to the hospital, the younger boy nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt with his free hand.

"How long did you plan on staying?" Phil asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the three. Phil readjusted the strap of Tubbo's backpack on his shoulder.

"I have to go back Sunday afternoon for school." The boy replied simply. Phil didn't bother asking how he had managed to weasel his way out of school on a Thursday, and, to be frank, he couldn't care less, he was just glad that Tubbo got to come see his friend instead of having to worry about it alone. 

They continued their walk in silence until they finally reached the door that Tommy and Techno sat behind.

"Tubbo, before you go in there, just," Phil paused, letting out a heavy sigh, "it's not a pretty sight, if you need to step out, that's fine and I'm sure Techno wouldn't mind taking a walk with you if you want." 

Tubbo nodded, murmuring a soft thanks before letting go of Wilbur's hand and pushing the door open. He walked warily into the room, offering Techno a small wave before looking to where Tommy lay still on the bed.

"Oh, Tommy." Tubbo whispered, rushing to his best friend's side and holding gently onto the bony fingers that poked out of the cast on Tommy's arm. He studied the boy silently, taking in the calm look on the boy's bruised face. He frowned at the way Tommy's nose bent at a slight angle. Tubbo traced Tommy's cheekbone with his thumb, sniffling slightly before leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his friend's forehead.

Tubbo didn't like seeing Tommy like his.

He released Tommy's fingers from his gentle grasp, turning back to see Wilbur and Phil standing a bit behind him by the door. Tubbo moved forward quickly, wrapping his arms around Wilbur and burying his face in the elder's shirt. 

* * *

Tommy was hazy, he wasn't sure what was happening.

_Why couldn't he move? And why could he hear someone... crying?_

And almost as soon as it had started, the crying slowly faded out and Tommy returned to the shadowy depths of unconsciousness.

He wasn't sure how long it had been between the crying and when the world became an audible haze, but his nerves went haywire as a gentle, fleeting touch danced across the sensitive skin of.. well, he wasn't sure. He longed to touch back, to reach out and let.. whoever was there know that _he was there too,_ but his body fought against him, and, just as it had in the past... however long it's been.. the world faded away with a soft buzz and a fresh, verdant color that he couldn't quite put a name to. 

* * *

Wilbur felt numb. He had woken up early that morning, the overwhelming sense of dread looming in his gut.

The world reminded him of something, but he wasn't sure what, wasn't even sure if it mattered. He felt numb as he sat in the uncomfortable chair for the... _seventh,_ no _, eighth day_? Phil and Techno were asleep on the floor beside him, it was later in the evening, so Wilbur sang them a couple songs and smiled gently as they slowly drifted off.

He sat and watched the stupid, stupid cardiograph, catching Tommy's fingers twitch out of the corner of his eye and for a second his heart swelled with hope- hope that his baby brother was okay, hope that he would see the blond's stupid smile again- only for his stomach to drop as the cardiograph emitted a long, shrill beeping noise. 

The world reminded him of something, a gameshow maybe. Oh, how utterly unfair to the participants. 


End file.
